


Fooling around

by zeldashammer



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I just wanted to make Lilith jealous, donut judge me pls, madam Satan is a soft top, this will end up being soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldashammer/pseuds/zeldashammer
Summary: Madam Satan is looking for some fun and Zelda just keeps getting confused.





	1. Dream a little dream of me

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is my first fanfic ever so please don't judge, I'm just trying to write something I'd like to read so i hope you like it too
> 
> I'm just gonna call madam Satan mary cause you know, it's shorter but I might change to madam Satan or Lilith sometime idk
> 
> I think at some point all this will get soft cause deep down I'm a softie

Sabrina had never been one to do badly at school, but after all that had happened to Susie and after her dark baptism, she was mostly distracted. Mary used this as an excuse and made an appointment with Sabrina's aunts to finally meet the witches.   
When their meeting hour approached Mary sat at her desk waiting for a knock on her door. She noticed some shadows passing by and suddenly one stopped right in front of the door. Then, there was a knock.

– Come in... –She stared at the door waiting for someone to come in.   
The door opened and Zelda entered the room. Mary looked at her as she slowly stood up.

– Good morning. –Zelda closed the door as she came closer to Mary.– I'm Zelda Spellman, Sabrina's aunt. My sister had work to do and she couldn't join us. –Little did Mary know Zelda had buried Hilda's corpse in her yard just minutes ago.

– That won't be a problem, Ms. Spellman. I'm Mary Wardwell, Sabrina's teacher. –Mary couldn't take her eyes from the redhead, analyzing every bit of her.– Take a seat, please. –She pointed at one of the chairs in front of her desk and smiled.   
Zelda sat down and looked at Mary. She had never met this woman before, barely knew anything about her. She stared closely at the other woman who started talking, but Zelda didn't pay attention. She kept on looking at her, she didn't imagine Mary to look like that.

– So Ms. Spellman, do you have any idea why this could be? –Zelda froze for a moment. She hadn't heard anything the brunette had said. Quick! Sabrina! They were talking about her niece.   
–Well, Sabrina is indeed quite distracted right now. We are planning on her changing schools so that must be one of the reasons...–She nervously awaited a response from the teacher.

– I see... So, changing schools? –Praise Satan... Zelda let out a relieved sigh.

They kept talking about Sabrina for quite a long time. Mary looked at the time and slowly stood up.

– Well, Ms. Spellman, it was a pleasure meeting you. I hope you can talk to Sabrina and help her... Focus. –Zelda nodded and as she stood up she saw the other woman coming closer to her. Mary smiled and took a strand of Zelda's hair in her hand. She put it behind her ear and caressed her cheek while looking at the redhead in the eyes. Zelda was confused. What was this woman doing?

– The pleasure was mine... Ms. Wardwell. –The redhead stepped back and walked towards the door.

– Zelda... –Zelda stopped abruptly and turned to face the brunette.– I hope we can meet again sometime. For Sabrina, you know? –They both knew it wasn't for Sabrina. Zelda nodded.

– Yes, I hope so too. Goodbye, Ms. Wardwell. –She got out of the room with a confused look. What had just happened?

 

 

  
Zelda went back home to find Hilda covered in dirt. She rolled her eyes and laughed a bit.

– I thought it would take you longer this time. –She left her coat and went straight to the kitchen.

– Zelds, you can't just kill me every time you want. –She wiped the dirt off of her face with a wet towel.

– You are wrong, sister. As always. –She took a sip from her cup and looked at her sister.– Now go take a shower, will you? You stink.

Hilda nodded and turned towards the door. She stopped to look back at her sister.

– How was the meeting with Sabrina's teacher? –Zelda stood still thinking about what to say.

– You didn't miss anything important. –Hilda sighed and went upstairs.

 

 

That night everyone was sleeping at the Spellman's home. Mary sat quietly in her own home drinking tea. She couldn't stop thinking about that morning. She remembered how nervous she had made Zelda feel and she couldn't help it but laugh. She sat down on the floor and closed her eyes. Soon she was in the Spellman's living room.

She saw Zelda reading her newspaper and smoking. Zelda put the newspaper aside and looked at her.

– What in Satan's name are you doing here? –She stood up and crossed her arms.

– Is that how you treat your guests, Zelda? –Zelda rolled her eyes. Mary slowly got closer to her. She put her arm around the redhead's waist and pulled their bodies together.

– You should leave, now. –Zelda tried to remain serious but she got lost in the other woman's eyes.

Mary caressed the redhead's cheek like she had done that morning but this time she locked the witch in a slow kiss. Zelda couldn't think about anything else but Mary's soft lips against hers. She completely gave in.   
Mary felt Zelda's body relax into her arms. She broke the kiss and looked at her.

– Oh, sweet Zelda... –She smiled and getly put the witch's hair back. She burried her face down Zelda's neck and started leaving soft kisses.

– Mary... –Zelda closed her eyes and leaned her head to the side to give the other woman more room.

Mary removed her hand from Zelda's waist and started caressing her thighs. As she kept going with the kisses she put her hand between Zelda's legs. Suddenly Zelda let out a soft moan and opened her eyes. She breathed heavily and looked around to find herself in her bedroom. Hilda woke up and looked at her.

– Is everything okay, Zelds? –She gave a worried look to her sister.

Zelda nodded and put a hand to her chest. She was bewildered.

– Let's go back to sleep, sister. –Hilda closed her eyes again as the redhead laid back. Zelda stared at the ceiling and tried to fall asleep again.

Mary opened her eyes and took a deep breath. She didn't go into people's dreams often but this time it was certainly worth it. She remembered Zelda's face reacting to her touch and smiled to herself. This could be fun.


	2. Delilah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is something I thought I'd never do because ugh men but I had to, also I'm half asleep so if there's any misspelling or something like that I'm sorry
> 
> hope you like this I'm going to sleep
> 
> also the name of the chapter is because of Tom jones' song which kind of gave me the idea

Zelda couldn't sleep at all that night. She kept thinking about that dream, why had she had a dream about that woman? She couldn't find an answer but she just remembered how it all felt. The dream was so real she could still feel Mary's kisses on her neck, her hands on her waist. She closed her eyes reliving the dream once again.

– Good morning, aunt Z. –Sabrina entered the kitchen joyfully. Zelda got out of her trance and her cup fell off her hands splattering all over the floor.

– Sabrina, for Satan's sake! –She avoided looking at her niece trying to hide the fact that she was blushing. Sabrina helped her clean up the mess.

– I'm sorry, auntie. –Zelda looked at her and finished cleaning.– It's okay, Sabrina. Don't worry. –Hilda came down the stairs and into the kitchen.

– Good morning, dear. –She kissed Sabrina on the cheek and smiled as she looked at her sister.– Are you feeling better today, Zelds?

Zelda raised an eyebrow and looked at them. Sabrina frowned and crossed her arms.

– Is something wrong? –They both looked at Zelda waiting for an answer.

– I just had a bad dream last night. One I hope never comes true. –She sighed and poured another cup of tea. It was true, she didn't want that to happen. Or did she?

Zelda spent all day at home. Sabrina was at school and then at the academy and Hilda was at work. It was just Ambrose and her but it felt like she was all alone. She sat in the living room reading. She still couldn't take Mary off of her mind. She leaned back on the armchair and closed her eyes. She remembered her lips, her soft fingertips tracing up her thighs. She didn't understand why she couldn't stop thinking about that. It made her feel so good.

Later that evening Sabrina and Hilda were back. Zelda sat down with Sabrina in the kitchen.

– Aunt Z, I need to talk to you about something. –Zelda looked at her with a confused look.

– What is wrong, Sabrina? –She crossed her arms and listened to her niece.

– It's about Ms. Wardwell... –Suddenly Zelda tensed up.– This morning she told me she is a witch. Like us. She was excommunicated and she's been trying to help me. –Zelda was puzzled.– I thought you should know.

Zelda lit a cigarette and took a drag of it. She leaned back and looked at Sabrina.

– That woman... –She snorted.– You did the right thing telling me. I will talk to her as soon as I can. –Zelda stood up and walked towards the stairs. She went to her bedroom thinking about Mary. Another witch in Greendale, interesting...

Zelda entered her bedroom and closed the door. She suddenly felt someone behind her. She closed her eyes and smiled as she thought it was Mary.

– Who let you in? –She waited for the woman to answer but instead she got someone she wasn't expecting.

– I'm your High Priest, I don't need anyone to let me in. –Blackwood smiled as he approached Zelda. He put his hands on her shoulders and gave her a kiss on the head taking in her sweet scent.

Zelda opened her eyes and turned around to face him. She was shocked.

– Faustus... What are you doing here? – Faustus put a hand on Zelda's cheek and slowly caressed it.

– I came to visit. Is that okay, sister Zelda? –Zelda closed her eyes again at the soft touch of his hand. It felt like when Mary had done it.

Faustus watched her giving in and he put his hand on the back of her neck pulling her in for a kiss. Zelda couldn't resist and she put her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. He lowered his hands and put them on Zelda's waist pulling her closer to his body.

Sabrina was downstairs. She still couldn't believe what her teacher told her and she decided to call her so that her aunts and her could talk. It was late but Mary thought it could be nice seeing Zelda.

Faustus undid Zelda's zipper. He took her face in his hands and smirked. Zelda was eager. She needed to feel someone's touch, she didn't care if it was father Blackwood's. She took off her dress and pressed her body against his as they kissed.

Mary arrived at the Spellman's house and she saw the light on Zelda's window. She stood there and smiled as she saw a shadow. Faustus picked Zelda up and put her against the wall. He kissed her passionately and run his fingers through her legs. Mary's smile faded as she watched them. Disgust appeared on her face mixed with rage.

– Blackwood... –She clenched her fists and got out of there.

Zelda laid on her bed with a sheet over her naked body. She looked at Faustus who was putting on his clothes. She smiled and sat on the bed.

– Next time, call before coming. I don't like surprises... –He laughed. Zelda closed her eyes for a moment and then he was gone. She sighed and laid down to sleep.

When Faustus got to his office he saw a woman sitting on his chair.

– What are you doing here, demon? –Lilith laughed and turned around. She looked at him and let him take his seat.

– I saw you tonight, hope you had fun... –She had a fake smile on her face.

– I certainly did. –Lilith sat on his desk and looked at him in the eyes.– I will just say this once. Stay away from Zelda Spellman. –He raised an eyebrow and got closer to her.– Or what?

Lilith laughed and took a letter opener from his desk. She clenched her jaw and stabbed him in his thigh. He let out a loud scream of pain. She got down from the desk and looked at him.

– This was just a warning, Blackwood. Just remember... High Priest or not, you're still a man. And I feast on male flesh... –As she said this she disappeared into the shadows.

 


	3. Sweet Dreams (Of You)

Zelda burst into Mary's office and closed the door furiously. “I'm not leaving until you tell me who you are.” Mary looked at her and faked a confused look. Zelda was still standing in front of Mary's desk, looking at her, waiting for a response of any kind. “I'm pretty sure you already know who I am, Ms Spellman. Or hasn't little Sabrina told you yet?” Zelda opened her mouth to talk but was cut off by the brunette woman. “I'm a witch. Excommunicated from my coven.” Zelda could feel her cheeks getting warmer as she saw Mary getting closer to her. “Your beloved brother sent me here to protect Sabrina, something you obviously couldn't do by yourself.” A smirk formed on Mary's face looking straight into Zelda's eyes. Zelda's heart skipped a couple of beats when she felt Mary's body pressed against hers. “I beg your pardon?” The redhead tried to hide her nervousness and took a few steps back from the other woman. Mary wasn't one to be fooled, she knew exactly how she was making Zelda feel and she liked it. “Come on, Zelda. We both know Sabrina has been finding herself in increasingly difficult predicaments since fleeing her Dark Baptism.” Zelda knew she was right and she wanted nothing else but to leave the room. She hated how that woman made her feel like she had some sort of power over her. Mary sat down and crossed her legs, leaving little to the imagination as her dress left her long legs partially uncovered. Mary looked at Zelda defiantly waiting for her to say something. She sighed and smiled to herself. “You want anything else, Ms Spellman?” Zelda was lost looking at Mary's legs. She swallowed hard and exited the room leaving Mary with a smirk on her face. 

Zelda spent the whole day thinking about Mary. That woman... She made her feel weak and she was everything but that. She tried to do some reading of her satanic bible but she kept on losing track of what she had read. She sighed softly and left the book the nightstand next to her bed. Taking a last look at her sister she leaned back and closed her eyes. Meanwhile bin Mary Wardwell's cottage Lilith stood in front of her enchanted mirror looking at Zelda. She wanted to keep playing with her mind but this time she decided to take a little risk. She teleported to the Spellman's home. More specifically, Zelda and Hilda's room. She took a few steps towards Zelda's bed and looked at her. Her perfect hair was pulled to the side and her porcelain skin looked softer than ever. She smiled to herself and stood in a dark corner of the room. She sat as she closed her eyes and pictured herself in Zelda's dream. Once she was sure she opened her eyes and saw Zelda in that same room only this time they were alone. Zelda was brushing her hair. As she took a drag of her cigarette she spoke. "Who let you in?" Lilith smiled and walked slowly towards her. When she was right behind her she put her hands on Zelda's waist caressing it softly. "Weren't you waiting for me?" Zelda jumped at the sound of her voice and turned around stepping back abruptly. "Ms Wardwell, what in Satan's name are you doing here?" Lilith laughed and straightened her dress. "Don't act like you don't know, Zelda..." Lilith walks up to Zelda as she slowly backs away until she stumbles against her bed almost falling on her back. Suddenly, she feels Lilith's hands on her waist keeping her from falling. Lifting her eyebrows Lilith's eyes fixate on Zelda's, everything is silent for a few seconds but it feels like an eternity. "You're welcome." Lilith presses Zelda's body against hers and lowers her hands down her hips. Zelda can't help it and leans in to kiss her but she immediately wakes up. She looks at the ceiling and huffed. Mary stood carefully and approached Zelda's bed again. "Dreaming about me again, I see..." Zelda's eyes open wide and she sits on her bed as she looks at Mary. She swallows hard and clenches her jaw. "What are you doing here? What have you done to me?" Mary shook her head and laughed. "It was just a little visit, I think you were about to do something. Am I right?" Zelda sighed and got up from her bed. "No, you are absolutely wrong. Now leave, I will not say it again." Zelda walked to the door and opened it for Lilith to leave. As Lilith got closer to her she put an arm around Zelda's waist and narrowed the gal between their bodies. She could feel Zelda's body burning and how her heart was about to burst from beating so fast. She loved what she did to her. She put one hand on her cheek and looked at her in the eyes while her other hand traced down Zelda's waist. Suddenly the hand on the woman's cheek moved to her jaw making he face much closer to Lilith's. The demon bit her lip softly and then placed her lips against Zelda's. Zelda stood still not believing what was happening. The kiss was soft and warm just like she had imagined also she would never admit she had thought about it. She tried to resist but there was no point in doing so, she wanted it. Lilith put Zelda against the wall and made the kiss more passionate. A few seconds later she broke the kiss and took a deep breath. She chuckled and gave Zelda a small peck on the cheek. "Sweet dreams, dear Zelda." She just smiled and disappeared leaving a highly confused Zelda in her room.


	4. Are You Lonesome Tonight?

Sabrina came rushing down the stairs and bursted into the kitchen with her usual smile. "Good morning, aunties." Zelda lifted her eyes from her newspaper and looked at her. "So much energy..." She huffed and resumed reading. Hilda smiled and served her niece her something to eat for breakfast. "Good morning, love. Here eat something before you leave." Zelda raised an eyebrow and looked at them. "Leave?" Sabrina nodded while eating. "I'm leaving for the academy. I've got some things to do." Zelda left the newspaper on the table and looked at Hilda who was getting ready for work. She saw Ambrose entering the kitchen and sighed. "Looks like it'll be just you and me today." Ambrose gave her a confused look. "What? I'm going to the Academy today. Father Blackwood asked me to help him with something." Zelda looked at all three of them and smiled to the fact that she would have the house to herself all day. Once everyone had left she went up to do some sewing. Later that day she sat on her bed reading but she suddenly got distracted. It wasn't something new. Ever since that night she found it extremely hard not to think about her. Mary. She kept repeating her name, it felt strange but she liked it in some way. She looked at the wall and remembered the kiss. Her lips were surprisingly soft. She suddenly snapped out of it. How could this be possible? She was daydreaming about some excommunicate she barely knew. Meanwhile Lilith sat in front of Mary's fireplace drinking from her glass. She bit her lip and giggled at her thoughts of Zelda. She looked out the window, it was already dark outside. As she emptied her glass of wine she got up and left the house. 

Zelda lit a cigarette and stood by her window looking at the woods. She looked at her watch, it was late. She started to wonder where was her family. Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She went downstairs and opened the door. As soon as she saw the woman standing on her doorstep she tried to hide her amusement. "Mrs. Wardwell, what are you doing here? Sabrina isn't home." Lilith looked at her closely. She was wearing a nightgown, one she hadn't seen before. She just smiled. "Oh, it's fine. I wasn't looking for Sabrina." Zelda felt a shiver down her spine and raised her eyebrows. Lilith looked inside the house and took a few steps forward entering the Spellman's home. "May I?" Zelda closed the door and turned around. "You are already inside. What do you want? I was about to go to bed." Lilith arched an eyebrow and pouted. "Oh, were you? I'm sorry..." Zelda rolled her eyes and walked into the living room. Lilith looked her up and down and she bit her lip. "Aren't you going to offer me a drink, Zelda?" Zelda sighed and crossed her arms. "Look, I don't really understand why you are here." Lilith smiled. "I thought I'd just come and keep you companied, Zelda." Zelda rolled her eyes. "We, I don't need you more anybody to keep me companied. But now that you're here, I think that you owe me an apology." Lilith's eyes opened wide in surprise. "An apology? May I ask why?" Zelda huffed and took a step closer to Lilith. "Why? Why do you think? I don't recall asking you to kiss me." Lilith smiled and rubbed her hands. "Oh, I see... So you didn't want me to kiss you." Zelda couldn't keep her eyes from Lilith's. "No, I certainly did not." Lilith got closer to her. "And you want me to apologise." Zelda felt her getting closer to her and swallowed hard. "Well, I am terribly sorry Mrs. Spellman. For... Kissing you without your consent." She looked at her deep in the eyes. Zelda felt Lilith's hands on her waist and she let out a soft moan. She moved her eyes from Lilith's to her lips. Her bright red lips which she had been thinking about all week. Lilith moved her hands a little downwards and Zelda couldn't help it anymore. She put her arms around Lilith's neck and pressed their lips together. She closed her eyes and kissed her passionately. Lilith smiled into the kiss caressing Zelda's hips. Zelda's hands ran through the brunette's hair and she pulled their bodies closer. She started walking backwards towards the stairs and tripped with one of the steps braking the kiss. Lilith took her in her arms keeping her from falling. She held her hands and teleported them to Zelda's room. Zelda looked around and laughed. "We could've just used the stairs." Lilith chuckled and grabbed her again by the waist. "I couldn't risk you tripping all over." Zelda shook her head and sighed. This time it was her hands that rested on Lilith's hips. Lilith kissed her again and caressed her cheek softly while leaning against her. She slowly laid on top of her and left small kisses down her neck. Zelda leaned her head back and ran her hands through Lilith's back. She opened her mouth and moaned softly when she felt the cold touch of Lilith's hands on her thighs, her touch felt so right. Zelda closed her eyes and enjoyed Lilith's hands over her body. A loud noise came from downstairs. The front door. "Auntie Zee? Are you home?" Sabrina, Ambrose and Hilda walked into the house. "Zelds?" Zelda opened her eyes in panick and immediately got up from her bed. She looked at Lilith. "You have to leave right now." Lilith laughed and pinned Zelda to the wall. "It's more fun this way..." The redhead raised her eyebrows. "Oh, stop it. Leave, now." Lilith clenched her jaw and sighed. "I'll come back." A little laugh escaped Zelda's lips. "Whatever." Lilith teleported back to Mary's cottage and Zelda bit her lip. She went downstairs. "May I know where in Satan's name were you? It's so late, this is unacceptable. Sabrina go to bed. Right now." Sabrina frowned. "But auntie..." Zelda crossed her arms. "I said now." Sabrina went upstairs and Hilda looked at her sister. "You two got to your rooms. It's late. Good night." She went straight to her room and laid on her bed and thought about Lilith. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep trying to make the chapters longer but I just can't, sorry:/


	5. Walkin' After Midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just... leave this here... idk ??????

It was past the witching hour when Zelda left the house. She held onto her coat and started walking through the woods. It wasn't something she was used to but she needed some fresh air. She felt the cold night breeze on her face while walking under the moonlight. After some time, she stopped right in front of Mary's cottage and took a deep breath. There was a knock on the door. Lilith had just finished cleaning some remaining blood on the carpet. She rolled her eyes at the thought of some insolent mortal knocking on her door. She fixed her robe while walking to the door and opened it. Zelda stiffened at the sight of the woman. "Zelda Spellman... What a surprise." She smiled leaning against the door frame. "I was just passing by and-" She was interrupted by the brunette. "Come in, let me get you a drink." They entered the living room, Zelda following her. She took a glass and filled it with liquor, then handed it to her. Lilith took a few steps towards Zelda and placing her hands on her hips she inhaled her sweet scent. The room started heating up and Lilith slowly bit Zelda's bottom lip pulling it. Zelda could feel her legs weakening to the woman's touch, her hands travelling around her waist and her back. She managed to leave the glass on top of the fireplace and suddenly found herself lost in a passionate kiss, both women exploring each other's mouth. Lilith's hand made its way down Zelda's butt to her thigh lifting the hem of her dress and revealing her stocking. She unhooked the straps one by one. By now she had moved her mouth down to Zelda's neck and left kisses all over it. Zelda wrapped her arms around Lilith's neck and started another kiss, softer this time. Her dress felt looser as Lilith's other hand unzipped it. The zip touched her skin sending shivers through her spine. The next thing she knew, they were in Mary's bedroom. While Lilith took Zelda's dress off she laid down on the bed looking at the brunette who, kneeling before her, undid the rest of the straps on the other stocking. Zelda's inner thighs began to slowly burn and she felt Lilith's hand between her legs, reaching for her centre. She left a trail of kisses along Zelda's thigh to her abdomen. Zelda's breathing became faster as Lilith's fingers traced her waist and pulled her underwear down. They looked at each other for a moment, Lilith's eyes were filled with lust and hunger. Suddenly she stood up and wandered around the room. She looked at the woman, she couldn't find a flaw if she tried. "What are you doing?" Zelda looked at her, confused by the woman's actions. "I was just thinking... You never said you wanted this." Zelda's eyes opened wide. "What in Satan's name are you talking about?" Lilith laughed and grabbed a piece of clothing that laid on a small table. She walked slowly towards the redhead's back and kneeled on the bed. She bit her lip and covered Zelda's eyes with the piece of fabric, then she came closer to her ear and whispered with a deep voice. "Tell me you want me, Zelda." Zelda closed her eyes to the touch of the soft fabric and took a deep breath. "I won't do anything until I hear you say it." Lilith unhooked Zelda's bra with her hand and she arched her back slightly. "I..." Zelda's cheeks turned red. She could feel Lilith's fingertips on her shoulder. "I... I do." A smirk appeared on Lilith's face and she left a kiss on Zelda's shoulder caressing her arm. "What?" Zelda swallowed hard and exhaled. "I want this." Lilith put Zelda's hair aside and pressed her nose against her neck. She closed her eyes and inhaled the witch's scent. "What do you want?" Zelda parted her lips and moaned softly. She took Lilith's hands and placed them on her body pressing her back against the other woman's chest. "I want you." Lilith's smile grew bigger and she pulled herself closer to Zelda her hands running up and down her body. She kissed her neck and lowered one of her hands placing it between Zelda's legs. Biting the flesh of her neck she moved a finger slowly caressing the woman's most sensitive area. Zelda's body relaxed and she opened her legs allowing the brunette with more space. Lilith grabbed Zelda's hair with her other hand and kissed her jaw moving her fingers a bit faster. Zelda was drowned in pleasure, her mind completely off. Lilith removed herself from behind the redhead and returned to her initial spot right in front of her kneeling on the floor. Her hands travelling through her thighs, her head drowning between Zelda's legs. Zelda was blindfolded still and she kept her eyes closed. She moaned at the feeling of the demoness' tongue and tangled her fingers in her hair. Lilith put both hands on Zelda's hips for support and moved her tongue up and down before she began sucking. Zelda arched her back and rubbed her legs against Lilith's body. Lilith's mouth moved up Zelda's belly kissing every inch of it, with a quick movement she took of her robe and pressed her naked body against Zelda's. Lilith's hand was back between Zelda's legs, she rubbed her thumb against her clit, she slid two fingers inside her and moved them as she watched her, filled with pleasure. Zelda couldn't see anything but she managed to place one hand on the other woman's face. She caressed her cheekbones with her thumb and put it inside her mouth. The demoness sucked on her finger as she kept moving her fingers, Zelda was starting to lose the little control she had over herself, her toes started curling and she couldn't keep her voice down. She felt like she was in a cloud, just aware of Lilith's touch. Her mind was only capable of focusing on her growing orgasm. She was about to burst when she realised the other woman was no longer inside her. She removed the blindfold and gave a death stare to the brunette. "Why did you stop?" A laugh escaped Lilith's lips. "Relax, my dear. I was just changing positions, but I'm glad to know you're enjoying yourself." She laid on the bed and took Zelda's legs and brought them to her face placing the witch right above it. She pulled her towards her face and continued what she was doing before. Her hands now going up and down Zelda's body, grabbing her breasts and her waist. Zelda moved her hips and buried her hands in the brunette's hair pressing her closer. She breathed roughly trying to keep herself together. She could feel the tension growing inside her, her magic spreading all over the room making the furniture shake, everything falling to the ground. She moved one of her hands down Lilith's body but the other woman grabbed her by the wrist stopping her from placing it between her legs. She intertwined their fingers and squeezed Lilith's hands as she made her reach her climax. She moaned loudly unable to control her extreme pleasure, all of her energy flowing through the air. She arched her back and let her body fall onto the bed. Lilith wiped her mouth with her hand and sat on the bed looking at the redhead. Zelda laid there with her eyes closed her chest rising with every breath. Lilith raised an eyebrow and smiled at the result of her skills. "Zelda?" She didn't get an answer, the witch was asleep recovering from their sexual encounter. Lilith couldn't help it and laughed a little, then she took the duvet and pulled it over them as she laid next to her. She moved Zelda's hair aside and caressed her cheek with her finger admiring her beauty and porcelain skin. Lilith kept staring at her for a while and finally fell asleep right next to her.


End file.
